


twice groupchat

by jihyonce (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, groupchat, this kinda sucks sorry, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jihyonce
Summary: twice has a groupchat.





	1. Chapter 1

usernames:

tzuyu: underratedqueen1  
chaeyoung : underratedqueen2  
dahyun: underratedqueen3  
mina: yungpenguin  
jihyo: jiHOE  
jeongyeon: jj_2013  
nayeon: bunnybae  
momo: dancingqueenxox  
sana : kissingqueenxoxo


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops my bad shawty

jiHOE added; dancingqueenxox, underratedqueen1, underratedqueen2, underratedqueen2, underratedqueen3,  
jj_2013, yungpenguin, bunnybae, and kissingqueenxoxo to groupchat.

Groupchat is now named: gang

underratedqueen1: who the hell is jj_2018 

jj_2013: jeongyeon obviously

underratedqueen2: obviously not :/

dancingqueenxox: do we practice today?

yungpenguin:girl honestly i don't know im just tired tbh.

bunnybae: y'all im going to chick fil a who wants to come

jiHOE has left the chat

bunnybae added jiHOE to the chat

jj_2013: i'll come

kissingqueenxoxo:get me a cookies and cream milkshake thnks 

jiHOE: i already got subway so no thanks :((

bunny aren’t :it's fine lol 

jj_2018: bye y'all hahah

bunnybae and jj_2013 have left the chat.

dancingqueenxox: they probably went to go have sex smh

kissingqueenxoxo: when their done they better get my milkshake 

kissingqueenxoxo: or someone's gonna catch these HANDS

underratedqueen3: LMFAOO MOMO THAT PICTURE YOU POSTED ON INSTA

dancingqueenxox: which one

underratedqueen3: the one with you in the blue turtleneck skndbd 

dancingqueenxox: shut up that's why you hardly get rap lines

underratedqueen3: your one to talk


	3. oop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’ll leave your mind to the pictures askssnsnsn

underratedqueen2: g-guys....look

jj_2018: excuse me what the hell

jiHOE: what is this? and where did you get it from

underratedqueen2: ....wattpad 

bunnybae: that's cute im not gon lie but they could've added me

jj_2018: your okay with this?

underratedqueen2: 

jiHOE; wait there's MORE 

underratedqueen2: y'all will find out I guess


End file.
